Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Impatiens walleriana. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balpixpicoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balpixpicoxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Balpixpicoxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program with the objective of developing Impatiens cultivars with small flowers and compact growth habits.
The female or seed parent of xe2x80x98Balpixpicoxe2x80x99 was an unnamed Impatiens plant. The male or pollen parent of xe2x80x98Balpixpicoxe2x80x99 was a mix of pollen from plants of the seed Impatiens series SUPER ELFIN(copyright). The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross during October 1999 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill. The new cultivar was initially designated xe2x80x98BFP-518xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits small pink and white bicolor flowers;
(b) forms dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits a compact growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent plant primarily in flower color. The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Fify Violetxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,577). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar are more vigorous and have flowers that are lighter in color than xe2x80x98Fify Violetxe2x80x99.